


Your Present My Future

by i_ate_bread



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Both., Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ew, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, How Do I Tag, I FORGOT THE MAIN ONE, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Meddling Kids, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Not Beta Read, Protective Amity Blight, Protective Luz Noceda, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Willow Owes Someone Cookies, also, bare with me i cant feel my eyes, both?, cant forget this, cause id rather die than show this to someone, i dont like slowburns, i mean we do its just her actions, idk if its obvious but um, im not really funny so, its a bit angsty, its lowkey a slowburn but not really, love u, she really does, shes both and proud, sneaky, someone get me a coffee, there we go, theres also, they bond over their mutual care for the future child, they lyke each other, this gave me an idea lmao, thx ao3 additional tags, we die like men in 19', we dont stan cannon boscha in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ate_bread/pseuds/i_ate_bread
Summary: You know that feeling when a child from the future visits you and asks for your help to, kind of, save their world?No?And what if it's your friends' future child?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

It started as a normal day for Boscha.

Well as normal as it gets when you’re the child of the second most rich family in The Boiling Isles.

She woke up, had a very healthy breakfast like the athlete she is, showed her mom the finger for being a bitch that early in the morning, and went to school.

She immediately saw Willow on her way there and her whole mood lightened, but then Matt decided to ruin it by challenging her to jump through a closed window, before the first period even started.

She did not hesitate.

Boscha planned on ending the day just as normal, but then she got yelled at by Skara for stalking someone she used to bully, which, fair, but it stung nonetheless. And she was not stalking her! Swear a person looks _once_ and gets called out for being a stalker.

A long gossip session with her girls and light banter with Amity later, Boscha was good to go back home, to her possessive mother and ignorant asshole of a father.

Yay.

She considered just going straight for her secret lair hidden in the market to chill to lounge a bit, but decided against it last minute. Mother was already mad as it is, no need to give her a reason to fuck her day up more than she already has by merely existing in Boscha’s life.

So all in all, this was supposed to be a normal day.

Until to her utter surprise and disbelief, she was tackled in a _hug_ by a total _stranger_ , in the middle of the school’s empty hallway. She was about ready to throw hands before the person pulled away.

“It’s so good to see you, Aunt Boscha!”

_What the fuck?_

“Excuse me?”

Golden eyes narrow at her, making Boscha steer back in fear as she eerily feels like she has already seen that look before, maybe even stood on the receiving end of it.

“You don’t know me?”

“Am I supposed to?” She sneers, “Are you another one of mother’s posse’s pitiful child thrown to help me with my population?”

“What- No!” The girl grimaces, “Although, it's good to know your Mother is still the same.”

Boscha squinted her eyes at her, moving to tower over the girl’s smaller body in that intimidating jock way she always did. “How do you know my mother? Who the fuck are you?”

The young girl eyed her, face hardening as her hand pushed against Boscha’s chest lightly. “Remember, you’re not a bully anymore. Stop going back on the wrong path when you’re doing so good.”

She stepped away, alarmed. “I- Sorry?”

“It’s fine, I expected this kind of reaction from you.” She shrugs, brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen?”

“I _knew_ it.” She murmurs to herself, sighing. “That fucking dumbass-” The girl cuts herself off, bashfully grinning at Boscha as if she has done something wrong. “I apologize.”

“For- For what?” The taller girl is still in a daze, both from being called aunt and getting her ass handed back to her a moment ago.

She pursed her lips with a small chuckle. “Right. I’m allowed to curse here.”

“Uh, sure?” Boscha shakes her head. “I am still very much confused.”

“Oh, right! Sorry. Let me just-” She gives a glance around and, noticing there was no one around them, she grinned up at her aunt. “Hi! My name is Azura Noceda, I’m your niece and I _need_ your help.”

_Wow._

_“What?!”_

And to think this was supposed to be a _normal_ day.

\--

“Let me- let me wrap my head around all of this,” Boscha presses her fingers against her temple, gazing up at the girl before her. “You traveled back in time, on your own, in the unknown, _on your own_ , to ask for help from someone that does not remember you - or better say know you, _yet_ \- On. Your. Own.”

She blinks at her owlishly. “Yeah, that about sums it up, yes.”

Boscha stares at her. “Are you actually insane, or am I the one finally going nuts?”

“Well, _you_ are the one that sent me here, so,” Azura shrugs, “You pick.”

“Good to know I’m still as dumb in the future.” Boscha deadpanned, stilling. “By the way, how much ' _in the future'_ , are we talking about?”

“Like, around twenty years.”

“And, how old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“So, I’m thirty-seven years old-”

“-Ish-” Azura shakes her hand in half motion.

“-And my thirty seven-ishyears old self-decided to send a fifteen-year-old child to the past- for what?” She shudders at the mere thought. “Please, tell me someone else knows. Please tell me _anyone_ knows about this!”

Azura is silent for an awkward moment and Boscha feels like crying at her own stupidity.

“I mean, I could tell you that another person knows, other than the two of us, but my Mami taught me that lying is bad, especially to your family.”

Boscha perks up at the familiar word. “Mami?”

“Yeah…” Azura sends her an incredulous look. “Did you _not_ acknowledge my last name?”

Boscha just stares at her, and so her- her _niece_ , repeats, slower this time. “My last name. It’s Noceda. _Noceda_. N-O-”

“Okay! No need to play the spelling bee. I’m not that stupid.” She takes a moment to really take a look at the girl, “So, you’re Human’s daughter, huh?”

“If 'Human' is Luz, then yes! The one and only!” She declares proudly, taking up a pose Boscha has already seen the previously mentioned girl do.

She chuckles. “Yeah, you most definitely _are_ her kid.”

She does see the resemblance, like the face structure and her hair color that definitely screams Luz, but there’s something, something so small, that reminds Boscha of someone else. Luz doesn't have the judgey eyes- To be clear, she has given her _the_ look before, but it never really affected her the way it did when Azura sent her that look. _And_ The brunette’s eyes weren’t even a similar shade like Luz’s. She also had that angry childlike pout Boscha was all too familiar with. It couldn't be a coincidence. Surely not.

It was the same pout she saw whenever the topics of talks were toxic parents and annoying siblings.

Boscha was very curious. She grew excited to hear who the other mother was, despite all ready having her strong suspicions. She just wanted them to be true. There was no one else in any dimension, who’d fit the description better than the one person she knew well.

Not _that_ well, but well enough.

Besides, it’s not like Azura was trying to hide it, really. She couldn't be more obvious.

But, Boscha decided against asking further questions until the girl spoke up about it on her own. She looked so sad at the mention of Luz that the all-known heartless ice queen Boscha, just didn’t have the heart to interrogate her.

“About the helping part,” Azura trailed off, giving Boscha a chance to back away, to drop all of this and pretend she never even met her. She knew Azura would make it without her, a blind witch could see that.

And the old version of her probably would have abandoned her. She didn’t have time to spare and run around for nothing, trusting someone she just met and who might as well be drugged up or messing with her. Yet, this Boscha, the one that worked so hard on her redemption arc and still is, was not willing to throw this out the window and miss the opportunity to _genuinely_ help someone. Especially if it's her niece, of all people.

So she just leaned back against her bean bag, a small quirk of lips directed at the brunette.

“I’m all ears.”

“Thank you. Look,” Azura takes a deep breath. “My Mami, Luz, is missing. She went to get this flower to help my Mom heal quicker, and no one has seen her for two months.” Her hands shook slightly. “We- _You_ went through so much, trying to find both her and the flower. Neither were successful.” Boscha frowns, “Then, after a small talk with Gram E, I figured the only way to find Mami is to get Mom back on her feet.” Azura chuckles dryly, wiping the tears that found their way down her face. “Mom would find that woman even if she were to hide in the deepest rat hole there is.”

“Okay.” Boscha nods slowly, smiling encouragingly at her niece. “How do we do it?”

Azura sniffles back the rest of her tears, reaching into her pocket and taking out a..... glowing rock?

“To wake Mom up, we need to use her own magic. Literally.” She holds the blue crystal by her head. “You and I must make her transfer some of her magic into _this_ pendant,” Azura wiggles the hand that's holding it, “And then Gram L can put it back into her.”

“Oh, wow.” Boscha frowns, eyes fixated on the pendant.

She recognized it almost immediately. The pendant that had survived for ages, as had those who wore it, for it was more than silver and gem, it was an amulet that housed a protective form of magic long lost to the world. It was truly one of a kind, a rare piece of jewelry that's long gone even in this timeline. Circled with silver, the emerald-green gem stood proudly in its owner's hand, glowing a bright light that gave you a long feeling of safeness, that made you feel as if you were home, secured, in the arms of your family. A truly priceless gift that is to protect you for life.

From her peripheral vision, Boscha noticed Azura’s hand start to tremble. Looking up, the older teen is met with crocodile-like tears cascading down her cheeks, mouth open, and ready to wrench her body in loud sobs.

Boscha coos in a very not-Boscha way, quickly taking a seat by her side and pulling her niece - _as weird as it still seemed to be, she was getting used to calling her that_ \- in a hug.

“Hey, hey. It’ll be okay, kid.” It slipped before she could think anything of it like it was meant to be heard like she was meant to give her that nickname, now or in twenty years. “I’m here to help you. I promise we will do everything in our power to save them.”

Azura chokes out a chuckle. “Have I told you already, that you are my favorite?”

“No. I expected nothing less. Have you met me?”

She just hums in agreement, like she always does with her aunt, and Boscha already feels herself getting attached to this girl.

\--

“Do you have a plan- or a clue on where we should start?” Boscha questions, leading the girl through the town of Bonesborough. “We also need to find you a place to sleep. Or I just sneak you into my room as a normal teenager would.” Boscha racked her brain, trying to come up with a doable idea.

“Well, we should start by getting one of your friends into this, we need as much help as it’s possible to get.” Azura shrugs. “Um, as for the sleeping part, just ask Aunt Skara. She’s nice enough to let me sleepover.”

“Aunt Skara?” Boscha gives her a bewildered look. “I married _Skara?”_

Azura glares up at her. “No. You did not marry Skara. You’re not my only aunt, Mom just loves her like a sister. Most of you guys are not blood-related to my parents, I only have one aunt that is.”

_Only one aunt?_

Boscha’s suspicion rises, much like her relief.

_At least there’s still hope for her sorry ass._

“Okay, I've had enough.” Boscha pulls them to a stop, standing in front of Azura. “Who is your other mother?”

“Are you serious?” She glares up at her, and there is that look again! Boscha _will_ go nuts if she hasn’t already. Which is still up for debate. “How can you not know? Do you have a problem with your eyes or are you just dumb?”

Boscha narrows her eyes, arms crossed. “Are you even supposed to talk to me like that, kid?”

“Not really,” Azura murmurs determined to prove her point. “My parents are the most soulmatey pair of all of you! Even _you_ agreed with me! You must know.”

“That’s not a word.”

“My point still stands!”

She takes a second to think, lips pulling in a smirk. “Is it Emira? You’ve got that Blight stare I get often.” She glares again and Boscha cackles. “There it is! Yeah, that’s the one!”

“You've got the wrong Blight.”

Boscha stills. “Seriously now, don't make jokes. Amity?” Azura nods with a grin. “Amity Blight? Like, you’re being serious right now?" She nods again. "No way! No! She really grew a pair and even ended up marrying Luz?” Boscha remembers what Azura pointed out previously. "I think they're soulmates? _Me?_ Impossible. No way."

“Why are you like this?” Azura hisses. “They’re soulmates! Absolutely meant for each other!” She pauses, “They’re together now, right?”

Boscha gives in, wheezing out a laugh. “Hell no.”

“... You're messing with me.”

“I'm being serious!” She cackles, “Your… _parents_ are not together - yet, _obviously_.”

“They- What- _Why?”_

“Well,” She chuckles. “One of them is oblivious as fuck and the other is simply a wimp.”

“Oblivious- Ah.” The brunette is quick to connect the dots, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as she nods to herself. “Right. Oh, Titan! That’s just gonna make our mission _way_ harder!”

“How’s that?”

“Well, I have to tell them at some point, right? Even though we will try everything we can to avoid telling them, let’s be real, it’s kind of…. inevitable.”

“I suppose you’re right, it would’ve been much easier if they were in a relationship already.” She hums, yawning. “But, we can think about it more tomorrow. I'm tired and I wanna sleep.”

Azura checks the watch attached to her wrist. “Is it too late to call Aunt Skara?” The pink-haired girl takes her hand, twisting it, she takes a peek herself.

“Definitely.” Boscha scoffs. “She goes to sleep at eight o'clock.”

“Still?” The younger girl questions in disbelief, taking her aunt's hand and letting the older girl lead them to her house.

“I guess.” She heaves a breath. “Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do,”

“I’m listening.”

“You’re sleeping over at mine tonight. Tomorrow, we will talk to Skara and secure you a place to sleep at. Then we will gradually let everyone in on what is currently happening. Your moms will be the _last_ to find out.” Boscha laughs. “It’ll take a lot of people to get Amity Blight to believe us.”

Azura shrugs with a small smile. “We can get Aunt and Uncle in on it as well.”

“You mean Edric and Emira?” The younger girl nods. “We could, but they won’t be much help. If anyone has the balls to play tricks on your mom, it’s them. And she knows it.”

“True.”

“Now, walk faster. It’s so late, Mother will bury me alive.” Boscha purses her lips. “You can’t make yourself invisible, can ya?”

Azura shakes her head with a pout. “Mom hid the invisibility spell from Mami and me.”

“Then I think it's pretty sensible to discuss plan B right now,” The devilish smile she gets, tells the brunette this will be _fun._ “Tell me, how do you look with a mustache?”

Or _not_.

_Dear Titan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys soon!
> 
> Or not, heheheh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our best girls make their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just came here to thank everyone for the support, you guys are awesome.
> 
> I had to go back and edit the first chapter a bit, but fear not, nothing has been changed other than some grammar mistakes I noticed! 
> 
> Also, feel free to correct me if you see something, I live to learn.
> 
> Quickly wanted to apologize for any mistakes there are in the second chapter! English is my second language and I am still perfecting it.
> 
> Now that that's done, I hope you enjoy it!

  
  
  


“Hurry up!”

  
  


“I’m trying!” Azura hisses, jaw clenched as she struggled to glue the piece of hair to her face. “It does not want to cooperate with me right now!”

  
  


“You better make it work or I swear to Titan-” Boscha stopped herself from swearing, a reminder popping up in her head that the brunette has barely hit puberty.

  
  


She laughed and decided to leave the jokes for later when they’re not about to be busted by her mother.

  
  


“Auntie, it’s not working!” Azura whines, stomping her feet cutely. “I’m going to burn it.” The younger witch deadpanned.

  
  


“No! Do not burn the mustache!” She emerges out of her bathroom, fuming. “Azura Noceda, put that finger down!”

  
  


“Let me set it on fire!”

  
  


“No!”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


_“No._ Drop it.” She looked between her finger and Boscha’s attempted ‘mom’ glare. “Azura, _drop it.”_

  
  


“Party pooper,” Azura mumbles to herself, groaning in defeat once it falls off her face for the fifth time that morning. “If I can't get rid of this thing, let me burn your mother instead.”

  
  


“As nice as it sounds, we’re not burning anything today.” Boscha makes her way to her niece, pushing her to sit and leaning down. “Maybe soon.”

  
  


Azura pouts but keeps her mouth shut, letting the taller girl glue the mustache correctly on her face.

  
  


“Now fix your hair while I find the clothes from yesterday,” Boscha turns to her walk-in closet, murmuring to herself where she put the suit.

  
  


The brunette sighed, looking around the room for a moment before she twirled her finger, shortening her hair and pulling it back. She quickly took Boscha’s brush, fixing whatever seemed too messy to pass as professional. 

  
  


“Will the illusion last long enough?”

  
  


“We can only hope it does.”

  
  


Boscha walked out, the familiar blazer draped over her arm. “I’ll cast the height one. Don’t wear yourself out.”

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


Azura takes the offered clothes, going back to the bathroom.

  
  


Once the door is shut Boscha frowns, leaning against the wall.

  
  


“Are you okay?”

  
  


“I’m fine.”

  
  


She stares at the door, chewing on her bottom lip. 

  
  


“You know, just because I’m twenty years younger, doesn’t mean I’m not as wise.” Boscha inspects her nails, grimacing. She needs to make an appointment soon. 

  
  


There’s a snort heard from the other side of the door. “You? Wise?”

  
  


“What is it so hard to take into account the fact that I'm actually capable of thinking?”

  
  


“It is wrong to assume that _you can_ think, the girl who pushed on a door that has 'pull' written over it.”

  
  


“You think you’re _so_ smart, huh?” Boscha huffs, glaring at the door. “Did you get that sense of humor from your Mom?”

  
  


Azura walked out, winking at her aunt. “No, I got it from Mami herself. She said that’s your favorite part of me.”

  
  


“It sure is.” She snorted and threw the argument out the window. “You good for the last touch?”

  
  


“I’m ready.” Azura shrugs the jacket on.

  
  


Boscha holds back her laugh at the sight, twirling her finger. A puff of blue emerges around the brunette before it cleans out, leaving her at least six foot two.

  
  


“Wow, you’re tall.”

  
  


“I could crush you like a bug.”

  
  


“That would’ve been more intimidating if your voice wasn't stuck in fifth grade.”

  
  


“I’m a freshman!”

  
  


Boscha grins cheekily, enjoying the way Azura’s cheeks reddened. “I don’t see it.”

“Whatever.” The tall girl huffs, twirling her finger again, making her voice come out gruff. “Let’s get going. You’ll be late.”

  
  


“Alright, _mom_.”

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


To their luck, her parents were absent this morning so all that wuss was for nothing. She watched the brunette fix herself up in a park near Hexside.

  
  


“No need to change. You could be my servant for today.”

  
  


“Butler from the future? Now, that sounds like a good movie.”

  
  


“Does it really?” 

  
  


Azura gets rid of the illusions, leaving herself back with her normal height and hair, still clad in the oversized suit.

  
  


“You’re adorable.”

  
  


“It’s genetics.”

  
  


“Speaking of genetics,” Boscha offers her hand, which the girl took with no hesitation. “We should avoid your Moms today.”

  
  


“That’ll be hard.”

  
  


“I know. But we have to.” She furrowed her eyebrows, sighing. “Amity is too smart, it’d take her approximately a day to bust us.”

  
  


“Is it bad that I... wouldn’t really mind if they caught us?”

  
  


“No. If anything, it would be weird in case you didn’t want it.” Boscha gives her a gentle squeeze, smiling sadly at the shorter girl. “I bet you miss them.”

  
  


“More than anything.”

  
  


“Then let’s speedrun this shit and get you back home!”

  
  


Azura grins, eyes shining. “Let’s go!”

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


Azura is still holding her hand when the two enter Hexside High in search of Skara. They had a heavy debate on the way here, discussing who should be the one to dump everything on her.

  
  


_“I vote for myself.”_

  
  


_“She won’t trust a stranger, it has to be me.”_

  
  


_“We’re not in Elementary School, she won’t yell ‘stranger danger’ if I approach her!”_

  
  


_“Knowing Skara, she damn well will.”_

  
  


After a thread of light threats and a few curse words that some of them, Azura, got smacked for, Boscha won the argument.

  
  


“Look, there she is!”

  
  


Boscha turned at Azura’s yelp, following where her finger was pointed. She slowly lowered the girl’s hand, mumbling a quiet, ‘it’s rude to point at people’ before she tugs her over to the familiar short witch.

  
  


Skara immediately noticed her, perking up. “Hey, Boscha!”

  
  


“Yeah, hi! Hold on a sec’!” She calls out, stopping a bit away from her. She turns to Azura, letting go of her hand. “You. Stay here. Do _not_ move. I don’t want another bakery accident.” Boscha grimaced, recalling the events of yesterday’s hunt for snacks.

  
  


Azura raises her hands in mock surrender, shrugging. “I won’t move unless someone moves me.”

  
  


Boscha just scowled at her, warningly she pointed her index and middle finger in the direction of her own eyes, before twisting her wrist and doing the same with Azura’s.

  
  


“I’ll be watching you.”

  
  


“Creep.”

  
  


“Hi!” She turned around, plastering the most innocent look she could muster up. “We have to talk.”

  
  


“Is something wrong?” Skara frowned, pulling Boscha out of the crowd.

  
  


“Kind of.” 

  
  


They turned a corner and took their place there. Boscha had noticed the halls were emptying slowly, so there was no need for them to hide any further.

  
  


“What’s up?” The bard track student chirps, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

  
  


“Uh, the situation is a bit - what’s the word?” She looked around in question. 

  
  


“Specific?” Skara tried with a smile.

  
  


“No, no, it’s something else.”

  
  


“Well, take your time I guess-”

  
  


“- Delicate!” Boscha snaps her fingers with a grin, cutting the girl off. “That’s the word I was looking for. The situation is a bit delicate, and there's a ninety-nine percent chance you won’t believe a single thing I tell you.”

  
  


Skara laughed nervously. “Should I be worried?” 

  
  


“Not at all! I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

  
  


“Of course!” She says, uncertain. “Please don’t make me jump out of a window for you. I don’t want to do that.”

  
  
  


“Fair. But that’s not what I came here for.”

  
  


“Then spit it out already!”

  
  


“Okay, geez, woman.” Boscha took a deep breath, blurting out. “There’s a child from the future, here, in our school!”

  
  


_“Huh?”_

  
  


“Sorry, let me- let me rephrase that. Um, yesterday, It was a normal day, right? Well, it was supposed to end just as normal, but no! Someone literally jumped me after my last class and claimed they’re from the future!”

  
  


“And you _believed_ them?!”

  
  


“I mean, considering where we live, yes. It doesn’t seem uncommon. Besides, I’ve had worse things happen to me already.”

  
  


“I guess you’re right, but still.” Skara frowns. “You should’ve asked for proof or something.”

  
  


“Huh, haven’t thought about that.” She murmurs. “it doesn’t matter. Skara, I need your help-”

  
  


“- It does matter! One day you will get killed for your naivety!”

  
  


“What the - I am not naive!” The second bell rings, pulling Boscha out of the argument she was about to start. “Just listen to me, please!”

  
  


They stare at each other for a tense moment. 

  
  


Skara’s posture screams ‘uncomfortable’ and Boscha is so focused on her that she doesn’t notice the movement behind her. 

  
  


Eventually, she gives in with a shaky breath. “Okay, fine. What do you need from me?”

  
  


“... To let Azura sleep at your house.”

  
  


Skara gapes at her. 

  
  


“Have you lost your mind? Not a chance.”

  
  


“Skara, please! My mother will suspect something if I keep sneaking her in!”

  
  


“And what makes you think my parents are any better than your mother?!”

  
  


Boscha stops to think, face hardening as she finds the ground more interesting than her friend’s frustrated face. 

  
  


“I just thought you’d be the first one to help me.”

  
  


The silver-haired girl took a deep breath, calming herself down. She reached for her best friend’s hand, slowly intertwining their fingers. 

  
  


“Look, I know you’re in a bad place right now,” They share a smile, Boscha growing hopeful at the tone Skara was using. “... And if you need professional help then we-”

  
  


She rips her hand back as if it burned her. “Are you calling me crazy?!”

  
  


“It doesn’t make any sense, Boscha! How could a person possibly travel back in time and just so conveniently run into _you!”_

  
  


“Really? And living in a demonic dimension makes sense?!”

  
  


Skara huffed, looking annoyed. “That’s _not_ the same- Just-” She shakes her head. “I offered a way to help you. That’s all I can do. If you refuse, I’ll be on my way.”

  
  


“Yes, I refuse! I had enough therapy for the next ten years!” Boscha strikes back, watching her friend turn around without a word, leaving her. She grows frustrated, “Okay, yeah, you know what? Go away! I don’t need you anyway! I’ll do just fine on my own! Who even needs friends? I don’t!” 

  
  


She takes a deep breath, turning around to walk back to Azura. 

  
  


_Stupid Skara and her stupid logic-_

  
  


“Big words for someone who just _begged_ for help.”

  
  


Boscha let out the most un-witch-like screech, momentarily reminding her of King and his cute squeaks. Except this was anything but cute. She whipped around, index finger hovering in the air threateningly before her panicked gaze met calm, green eyes.

  
  


Her eyes were the hue of the new spring growth, bright and soft all at once. Even though she has only seen them in their sparkling glory from a distance, away from her. There were flecks of strength in them, of the kind of green that comes only as summer advances. And they were never more beautiful than when she cried, when she made her cry when her gentleness flowed over her cheeks, nor when she became the wise witch others came to depend on, decorated with laughter lines. No more tears, she once said.

  
  


Her eyes haunted Boscha in her dreams and nightmares many times, the ones she never knew how to get out of her head. Green eyes that held so much anger behind them.

  
  


Those eyes. 

  
  


_Her eyes._

  
  


Boscha’s mouth fell agape in surprise. “W-Willow?”

  
  


“Hi, Boscha.”

  
  


“Willow! Hi!” Boscha repeats, caught in a daze. “Hello! Hi! How are you this _fine_ evening? It’s not as fine as _you_ but - Hi! I’m drunk, please don’t listen to me.”

  
  


_Titan, she is a mess._

  
  


The shorter witch quirks an eyebrow at her, frowning. Boscha can feel her nerves flaring up, hands beginning to get clammy as she opens and closes her fist repeatedly to shake it away.

  
  


To her luck(or not), Azura’s head pops up from behind the plant witch, and she’s smiling nervously when Willow crosses her arms in that intimidatingly attractive way she often tends to do- 

  
  


“Hi, sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but A- _Boscha!_ We’re late to class, move your butt!”

  
  


“Right! Classes, yeah, I go to school.” She snaps out of whatever possessed her because, _Titan,_ she has embarrassed herself enough for today. Boscha quickly points at her, nodding frantically. “I should get going-”

  
  


“I heard your conversation with Skara.” Willow pushed her glasses up. “And I have some questions regarding it.”

  
  


Boscha and Azura shared a look. Azura quickly walked away from Willow, stepping up by Boscha’s side as the tall witch sighed, accepting her fate.

  
  


_They’re busted._

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


“Well? Is no one going to explain?”

  
  


Boscha reluctantly raised her hand, “I-”

  
  


Willow interrupts her with a sharp glare, “ _Not_ you. You had your chance and wasted it. I'm not in the mood to talk about this _fine_ evening.”

  
  


“You know what?” She opens her mouth to strike back, pausing. “Fair.”

  
  


The plant witch turned back to the young brunette, eyes fixated on her. “Can we hurry this up, please? Luz will get suspicious if I skip Planting.”

  
  


Azura visibly tensed up, and Willow didn’t miss the way her hand reached for Boscha’s, the taller witch not hesitating to comfort her. She was surprised at the public display of affection from _Boscha_ of all witches.

  
  


“Look, Willow, just let me talk-”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Can’t you see she’s in no shape to speak-!”

  
  


“- It’s fine,” Azura spoke up, the way she always does whenever the two argue in front of her, especially if the topic is her. She turned to look at Boscha with a gentle smile. “It’s fine, Aunt Boscha. I can do this.”

  
  


“ _Aunt_ Boscha?” Willow blinks.

  
  


Boscha glared at her from where she sat, hand tightly holding onto her niece’s. “Azura, tell your _Aunt_ Willow,” She feels proud at the shock Willow displayed. “What she wants to know.”

  
  


“She’s right, I’m from the future.” Azura nods and hums to herself, crossing her legs and straightening her back. “The name’s Azura Noceda, and I’m here to save the world.”

  
  


“She’s here to save her moms.” Boscha corrected.

  
  


“Same thing.”

  
  


“Wait, pause.” Willow backtracks. “Her _moms? Noceda?_ ” She narrowed her eyes, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. “Are you… Are you Luz and Amity’s _daughter?_ ”

  
  


“Correct.”

  
  


She sends Boscha a bewildered look. “Is she Luz and Amity’s daughter?”

  
  


“Mhm, affirmative.”

  
  


“Okay, wow.” Willow waves her hand, walking in the direction of the tall witch. “Move, I need to take a seat.”

  
  


“Why me-”

  
  


“Because you’re clearly older than her,”

  
  


Boscha grumbles but does as she is said, standing by Azura’s side as Willow plops down on her chair. 

  
  


The plant witch looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, rolling her head to face Azura.

  
  


“... Do you have any proof regarding what you just said?”

  
  


Boscha opened her mouth to say the feeling her niece gives her should be enough but Azura beats her to it, bobbing her head and letting go of her hand. 

  
  


“I do!”

  
  


She takes out of seemingly nowhere, a folded piece of paper, offering it to Willow. “Here.”

  
  


She reluctantly takes it, opening it. 

  
  


Boscha tried taking a peek herself but Willow seemed to lean out of her sight whenever she almost got a good look at it.

  
  


After a moment Willow folds it again, handing the piece of paper back to Azura.

  
  


“So, do you believe me now?”

  
  


“You’re really their child.” Willow pauses to observe the girl sitting by her side, her own eyes tearing up. “You’re my niece!”

  
  


Azura laughed, standing up when Willow jumped out of her chair and letting her Aunt engulf her in the infamous bear hug she tended to get whenever her moms dropped her off at the Park household.

  
  


“You are adorable!” She pulled back, hands gently gripping Azura’s shoulders. “And you got Amity’s eyes! And Luz’s hair! You are the cutest niece I could have!”

  
“Oh, stop it, you.” Azura giggles, waving her hand.

  
  


“You’re exactly like Luz! Oh my, Titan. Boscha!” Willow called out excitedly, drawing the brunette in another hug as the first tear threatened to fall. “It’s my niece!”

  
  


Boscha smiled softly, crossing her arms. “Yeah, I know. I learned she likes plants, just like her aunt.”

  
  


Willow gasped, choking. “You do?!”

  
  


“I do!”

  
  


“Willow?” The tall witch spoke gently, eyebrows knitting together. “Please don’t cry.”

  
  


“What?” Her niece pulls away abruptly, frowning. “No crying, Aunt Lolo! I don’t wanna see any tears today!”

  
  


“A- Aunt Lolo?” Willow cries out. “Oh, I’ll cry. The tears are coming. I can feel them. Here come the waterfalls!”

  
  


“Willow-”

  
  


“I’m just, I’m so happy. Both because you somehow brought me this incredible feeling the moment you have proved me the truth.” Willow ruffles Azura’s hair adoringly, earning a half-hearted noise of protest. “But, also because you’re _their_ daughter! That means Luz finally found her home and Amity isn’t lonely anymore, and- and she got the family she deserves and I just, I don’t know, I’m pretty emotional right now. I’m sorry.”

  
  


“Well, when you put it like that,” Boscha trailed off, holding back her own tears.

  
  


“I’m glad they found each other, too.” Azura gives a watery chuckle. “Merely because I wouldn’t even be here if not.” She jokes, trying to lighten up the mood.

  
  


Willow just pulls her in another embrace.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


“It’s settled then,” Boscha declares, taking a bite of her sandwich. “Azura will be sleeping at your house.”

  
  


The said young witch cackled over her own food when Willow smacked Boscha upside the head. 

  
  


“Ow!”

  
  


“Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

  
  


Boscha swallows, reaching a hand to rub the stinging spot. “Sorry.”

  
  


The plant witch turns to her niece with a softened expression and the speed at which her face morphed from annoyed to adoring gave Boscha a whiplash. “I’ll get rid of… my friends and meet you by the second exit.”

  
  


Azura nods her head. “Okay. Thank Titan for you, Aunt Lolo. I don’t think I could survive another day being Sebastian.”

  
  


“Good old times.” Boscha sighed blissfully.

  
  


“Sebastian?”

  
  


“Long story. I’ll tell you when we get to your house.”

  
  


“Sure-” Her next sentence is interrupted by her scroll ringing, and Willow almost flies out of her seat.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


_“Willow?”_

  
  


Boscha watched, concerned since her niece looked like she was about to have a meltdown.

  
  


“Amity, hi!” Willow almost curses out loud because of Azura’s saddened gaze, sighing. “What’s up?”

  
  


_“Gus and I just walked past the cafeteria and saw you sitting with Boscha,”_ She started, confused. _“I just wanted to check if you were being threatened or blackmailed of some sorts.”_

  
  


Boscha let out a noise, feigning offended to which Willow glared at her.

  
  


“No, no! She just wanted to talk about _something_ , I’ll tell you guys later.” Willow acts like she whispers the last part as if to not be heard by the former bully, even though half of the people around them must have already heard her. “Don’t worry about me, I’m a big girl!”

  
  


_“Alright, if you say so.”_ Amity murmurs, _“I have to go now, be careful, okay?”_

  
  


“Will do! Thank you for checking in, love you, bye!”

  
  


_“Love you too, bye.”_

  
  


Willow ended the call and the three simultaneously released a breath of relief, the plant witch clutching her scroll to her chest as she gazed at them, mostly glaring at Boscha.

  
  


“We definitely need a safer place to talk.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“Will you be okay?” Boscha was frowning, hands clenched inside her pockets. “If you can’t do it I’ll find another way to sneak you in -”

  
  


“I’ll be fine.” She trailed off, smiling smugly. “I think it’s _you_ who can’t handle this.”

  
  


“ _Me?_ ” She splutters, pointing at herself. “Me? I can’t handle it? I can handle anything!”

  
  


“This will be the first time I’m not attached to your hip.” Azura stated, “And if you think you’re gonna miss me we can always talk tonight-”

  
  


“I’m not going to miss you!” Boscha hissed, backtracking. “Wait, no, _sorry!_ I didn’t mean it like that.” She took a deep breath, kicking a rock. “I _will_ most definitely miss you, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you tonight.”

  
  


“Then it’s settled!” Azura grinned, noticing Willow outside. “And, for the record, I _will_ most definitely miss you, too.”

  
  


“Hey,” Willow greeted, looking at Boscha. “You okay?”

  
  


The tall girl sniffled, bringing the back of her hand against her lips as Azura gently pats her shoulder. “M’ fine.”

  
  


If Willow noticed the way her voice cracked she was nice enough not to say anything about it, instead she turned to smile at her niece. 

  
  


“Ready to go?”

  
  


“Yeah!” Azura gave Boscha a tight hug before she pulled away and grabbed Willow’s hand in hers. “Talk to you tonight!”

  
  


“Sure. Bye, kid.” She waved, glancing at Willow. “Bye, Willow. And, thank you, for doing this.”

  
  


To her surprise, Willow sent her a small, genuine smile, waving back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
  


If she walked with a little skip in her step, all the way back to her house, and even managed not to look at her mother the whole day, it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with a certain plant witch or her future niece. 

  
  


_Nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since next Thursday is New Year's Eve, the third chapter should be out by Saturday! 
> 
> Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you guys soon!
> 
> Or not, heheheh


End file.
